elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreugh (Online)
|loot = Carapace |province = Black Marsh Craglorn Cyrodiil Morrowind |region = Cyrodiil Deshaan Shadowfen Stonefalls Stormhaven |quest = Kings of the Grotto Saving the Relics The Coral Heart They Dragged Him Away The Dreugh Threat The Sower Reaps |dlc = Base }} Dreugh are crustacean-like creatures found primarily in eastern Tamriel in . Attacks *Swipe *Slash *Shocking Rake *Shocking Touch Quests *Kings of the Grotto: *Saving the Relics: - Determine why the Dreugh have suddenly turned hostile. *The Coral Heart: Stop the Daggerfall Covenant invasion of Ebonheart, by using Coral and its Dreugh defenders. *They Dragged Him Away: – Find a distraught wife's husband. *The Dreugh Threat – Help a district of Wayrest: under attack. *The Sower Reaps: – Discover who placed Dreugh Eggs inside Dreughside. Locations *Bogmother, Shadowfen *Dreughside, Stormhaven *Dreugh Waters, Stormhaven *Fungal Grotto, Stonefalls *Ilthag's Undertower, Craglorn (Zizzikkiz'Tk) *Reticulated Spine, Shadowfen *Rkhardahrk, Craglorn *The Matron's Clutch, Stonefalls (Blueclaw Matron) *Vivec's Antlers, Stonefalls * – several locations, Gold Coast Fantos Epilion's Journal Variants Dreugh metamorphose into Land Dreugh at a period in their life cycle called Karvinasim, during which they grow legs and spend about a year on dry land. Land Dreugh are known to exist in Morrowind's Stonefalls region, Shadowfen in Black Marsh, and even as far inland as Cyrodiil.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High Rock *Blueclaw Matron – Only appears once swarm of Dreugh are defeated as The Matron's Clutch boss *Broodbirther – Fungal Grotto *Brood Queen – Dreugh Waters boss *Kra'gh the Dreugh King – Fungal Grotto boss *Tamed Dreugh Worker – appears at Vivec's Antlers after "The Coral Heart" is completed *Warrior Dreugh – a generic dreugh seen at Fungal Grotto *Zizzikkiz'Tk – Ilthag's Undertower Gallery Detail of Land Dreugh Concept Art.png|Dreugh artwork Dreugh Online.jpg|A Land Dreugh Murkmire Dreugh.png|A variation of Dreugh set to appear in Murkmire Land Dreugh Concept Art.jpg|Land Dreugh concept art Land Dreugh In-game Model.jpg|Land Dreugh in-game model Dreugh Battle.jpg|Dreugh battle Dreugh Battle 2.jpg|Dreugh group battle Achievements *Dreugh Destroyer (Matron's Clutch) *Brood Queen Destroyer (Dreugh Waters) *Slayer of Nature (indirectly related) Related books The following books and notes refer to Dreugh to varying degrees: *''Notes on the Dreugh'' Notes on the Dreugh *''The Revolting Life Cycle of the Land Dreugh'' The Revolting Life Cycle of the Land Dreugh *''Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol. 1'' Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol. 1 *''Baron Sorick's Orders'' Baron Sorick's Orders *''Note in a Dead Man's Hand'' Note in a Dead Man's Hand *''A Recipe of Surpassing Danger'' A Recipe of Surpassing Danger *''Tree-Minder's Journal'' Tree-Minder's Journal *''Dominion Agent's Report'' Dominion Agent's Report *''Fantos Epilion's Journal'' Hero's Guide: *''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High Rock'' *''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock'' Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock *''Arms and Armor of the Dunmeri Champion: Belderi Llenim'' Arms and Armor of the Dunmeri Champion: Belderi Llenim *''Ingredient Classification 6: Amorphous Extrusions'' Ingredient Classification 6: Amorphous Extrusions *''Ingredient Classification 8: Chitinous Plates'' Ingredient Classification 8: Chitinous Plates *''Ingredient Classification 15: Insect Parts'' Ingredient Classification 15: Insect Parts Updates *Update 6: As of Update 6, the Dreugh's heavy attack is now visibly larger, to make it easier to see.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 6: Kra'gh the Dreugh King's blockable attack now has a "Block" telegraph. Appearances * * * (Land Dreugh (Oblivion)) * * ** * de:Dreugh (Online) es:Dreugh (Online) ru:Дреуг (Online) fr:Dreugh (Online) Category:Online: Dreugh Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Dark Brotherhood: Creatures